Pink and Black Don't Work!
by Monochromatic-Fox
Summary: When Vathek is asked to escort another Dragon around the Dragon Peak, he expects a hoity-toity dragon like himself. What he didn't expect was a happy, pink, girl dragon... Warnings: Sophisticated idiocy


ow you want an update of "Two Foxes", But I personally need a break from the serious and doom and gloom of the fic, and a bright story on Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure seems to be the cure. Consider it an interlude.

Note To Those Who Found This Spyro Fic: Y'know how most spyro stories are all "The aftermath of malefore, AND ANOTHER EVUL IZ ON ZA HOWEYZUN" Yeah, this story isn't like that.  
Kid stories are for kids, and only kids can understand them.

Summary: When Vathek is offered to show a new dragon around Dragon Peak, he expects a hoity-toity dragon just like himself. What he didn't expect was a pink, bubbly, gold wearing, all-too-happy girl dragon to ruin his brain.

Warnings: Sophisticated idiocy.

He knew it was going to be a rough day, the moment some cheery bird just HAD to wake him up at the crack of daybreak.

Vathek HAD been lying down on a chunk of floating rock, having a horribly rough sleep about his brother ruling the dragon throne, and laughing at his back. Even if Vathek could never have the throne, he still liked to fantasize about sitting there and roughly shoving his elder brother down the stairs.  
For you see, Vathek was gradually getting more envious of his brother, call it sibling-rivalry, if you will.

Yes, he was such a nice fellow.

Vathek slowly cracked open his not-healthy, no-whites-or-irises blue eyes and shot that wretched bird a look of 'I-am-going-to-EAT-you-ALIVE'. The bird just swoop and did looppiddy loops all around his tiny chunk of sleeping rock. Singing a song about the fall season being on the way.

How quaint.

Vathek thought it was very quaint, even more quaint when the bird sunk with a toasted wing below the upper level of skylands.

A normal day and all of its short-comings.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o

He didn't understand why Ramses had so much parchmentwork. He split the taxes evenly between him, Flavius and His-Royal-Fat-jesty. (As Vathek would call it.)

He didn't CARE about the fact that a group of molekin had paid their taxes after six months of not doing so. He didn't CARE that they were apologizing for carelessly throwing the previous papers into the smaller tornadoes. He also didn't CARE that there was a six-paragraph-long scroll detailing the event.  
Vathek shook with fury.  
WHY? Why did the molekin have to live within the limits of Dragons Peak anyway? Molekin had a nasty habit of NOT paying, so WHY WAS RAMSES WAISTING HIS TIME WITH USELESS MAMMALS?

Frustrated, he planted his seal on the bottom of the paper, burned the six paragraph entry top, and ripped the signed portion away from the shivering ashes.  
Growling about the issue, he shoved the scrap of paper into a messenger can.  
He picked up the can with his beak and jabbed it into the chest of his personal messenger bird. Nearly knocking the poor falcon over its perch,

Quaking, the bird quickly strapped on the can and waited permission.

"Take it to the ouskirted Molekin family. Give them my sour regards." Vathek watched as the falcon jumped out the window and dipped into the mists.

There was still a pile of tax parchments sitting on the dragon-sized desk.  
He grumbled and began to organize the papers into two piles of "Useful" and "Useless". Dragons at least knew what they were doing when it came to paying.  
He scowled at the memory of the fat bear that insisted on making Vathek overpay for a Luck Crystal.  
Vathek had burnt the bear's wallet to a crisp and de-aged the money that already existed inside.

Stupid bears. Vathek had never liked them…

The rest of the day had gone rather smoothly. No clingy servant to bother him, no over-wise Ramses giving him a long lecture, and MOST CERTAINTLY no Flavius bothering him with a request to go dodge floating rocks at 260+mph, calling it a 'casual outing'.

"Fehh." Vathek scowled at the thought and placed all the taxes in the correct mailing address. His servant would understand the memo, and deliver them accordingly.  
His mood a bit lightened, Vathek took his cup of apple cider and exited his personal counting room. Ramses wasn't just too terribly dull as to not let him have a personal space to work. After all, it was built in the intelligent brain. One couldn't get anything done. Whether it be homework for a student, taxes for a bitter sap such as himself, or training as a skylander. Nothing could be done without silence and tranquility, and without sheep, might he add.

His plan was to go back to his favorite sleeping rock and catch those lost winks, thanks to a fellow winged species. His scales would need a deep soaking to get rid of the excess heat, but it would be very worth it. Sleep had been the heaven of his life ever since he became a young adult.

Making his way to the throne island, Vathek dropped very calmly through the separation clouds. The air was moving in circular patterns, a perfected wind current. Meaning that Flavius wouldn't have a chance to go straight on at a rock without being knocked to the side a few times,  
how quaint.

Vathek touched the smooth-yet-pebbly surface of the throne island and set a sheet of paper next to his brother's collecting box. He wouldn't put it in; too much respect would be shown if he did.

For a large portion of the day, Vathek was happy. No bird bothered him, and nothing else did, either.

Until the next day arrived.

Normally, one can hear the subtle boom of Flavius crashing into a floating boulder at 6:01 exactly. However, today… it did not happen.  
Due to Vathek not being able to use his regular biological clock, he woke up at a much earlier than intended time that morning.  
Waking up early didn't bother him if it was a silent wake-up. No, no, it was nice.  
His mind decided to kick into working gear, again.

He had several letters to send to Sky Schooner Docks about the silly amount of crystals the spontaneously appeared in flight, also amount the amount of weight contained within the airships, seriously, who ever heard of too much barrels and not enough needed objects?  
The other final issue was the transport of illegal sheep and immigrants. Ramses wasn't keeping proper tabs on that, the "guards" never did the right things…..ever.  
So, it was up to Vathek to file a small complaint and set up a meeting with the lead orc and MAYBE they could settle this with a proper passport gem that would prevent letting just anybody in the Dragon Peak.

Jumping away from the nice and cozy rock, Vathek tilted his body, and the wind pushed him to the right, as he slipped down the currents of the morning.

When he arrived at his brother's throne, Vathek knew he should've been suspicious at Flavius not crashing into the rocks.  
Because both of the dragons were standing there, looking at Vathek with a huge disappointment.  
Vathek immediately began thinking of all the things he did wrong that would make them upset.  
Nope.  
Nothing as of yet.

"Greetings Brother." Vathek said and landed to his right, Flavius snorted and smoke covered the vicinity of his red face.

"Vathek," Ramses said and frowned at the black dragon. "I have to ask you why you are running this Peak the way you are."

"Personally, I'm doing fine." Vathek said and began to nibble on his wing. What? It was itchy…

"I received a complaint from the molekin family on the outskirts of Dragon Peak…it was about…you." Ramses trailed off and looked at Flavius, unease etching his features.

"It was about you and your 'reply to the taxes'." Flavius said for the older dragon.

"Oh, that." Vathek said as he rolled his pupil-less eyes. "They reply quicker to a threat than a request to pay the taxes every month."

"Something tells me they would've continued paying if you didn't feel the need to scare them."

"Yes, every six months they would've paid." Vathek felt like a teenager who had been caught doing minor things and was getting grounded.

"Vathek, what else were you planning to do?" Flavius asked and paced over to the smaller dragon, making sure that his broader and larger size was completely obvious.

"Well, if you must know," Vathek said nonchalantly and looked right at the red dragon, his larger size not scaring him at all. "I was going to send a complaint to the Schooner Docks about the increased amount of immigrants that they continue to let into the Peak."

"Vathek, you must have sympathy." Ramses said loudly. "They might need a home!"

"Oh, remorseful brother of mine," Vathek snarled at the green dragon. "And we've had to increase the taxes to pay for whatever home they need." A blue plume of smoke shot out of his mouth and vanished "Two out of twenty of the immigrants are really wanting homes, they can actually pay, work, and contribute to society." Vathek got an inch away from the barrier surrounding his brother. "The rest of them work for Kaos and commute themselves and illegal goods into the black market. You know very well what I'm talking about."

A long staring match came into being with the three dragons. Vathek knew he was right, it was just a simple thing of convincing the other dragons that he was.

"Even though I don't like you too much, He is right, Ramses." Flavius sighed, but kept his body tense in case.

"I suppose." Ramses exhaled and broke eye contact with his brother. "I may have been neglecting this issue for too long."

Vathek forced himself not to grin. He had won this!

"I just can't let you off the hook." Vathek dropped from his second-long success. "Don't worry, you will get the chance to file the complaint today, but for now…" Ramses gestured to one of the doors. "I want you to do something."

Vathek forced himself not to rip the place apart with fireballs. Even if he was right, they were still going to make him do something as silly as not work?

Vathek crawled down to the courtyard and looked at the door with as much delight as a sugar addict who had been shown a carrot.

"Vathek this is Ember." Vathek arched a slick eyebrow as the door opened…

And he nearly puked.

A dragon came out, a happy-looking dragon. A PINK dragon, with gold necklaces.

"Vathek, this is Ember. She is very distantly related to Flavius and the Royal Fire Dragons. She will be living in the Peak for a few years before she moves back to the Molten Mount." Vathek rose his eyebrows disinterestedly.

"Pleased to meet you, Vathek." Ember was a cheery type. She greeted him with a dip of the head, Vathek returned it with somber dip of his own bulbous, and inky skull.

"Ember, Vathek will be your escort through the Peak. He isn't exactly the brightest dragon, but you should get along." Ramses had said that with an underlying tone of 'you better do what I say, or else' Vathek nearly sighed, he wanted to shake his brother. He didn't associate with others, and here his brother was, expecting him to make goody-good and have a tea party with a Princess of sorts?

What was his brother eating?

Vathek sighed and shook his head. "Why can't Flavius do it?" He knew it was rude, but it was all he could do.  
Ember's grin dropped and was replaced with an agape jaw.

"Why?" Ember walked over to him in a prim way, tips touching the stones only. Even though she was young, She knew and had memorized the customs of Royals.

"Vathek…" Flavius said through clenched teeth.

"Because," Ramses said with a long inhale "I want you to." Oh…that was pathetic, using authority to boss him around. "You are loyal to the throne, plus you need a break from work." Vathek frowned at the pair.

"Fine." Vathek snapped and crawled towards the edge of the court. He didn't give her a signal; he thought she wouldn't need it.

"Hey, wait!" Ember yelled and flowed after him in a rush after Vathek was already dropping through the air. Vathek didn't even bat an eyelid as the wind changed behind him.

Soon, she was a few feet away from the edge of his wings, the morning making her look a somber red speck in the clouds in contrast to Vathek's inky black.

"You're kind of rude." Ember said and glared at him.

"Point being?" Vathek drawled out, what did she have to say to him anyway? Another lecture? He would lip sync to it.

"You obviously don't like me." Oh, NOW she was acting like she was the sweetest girl in the world?

"Indeed, Captain Obvious."

"Agreed, Sergeant Sarcasm." Oh, so she was a smart-aleck. "So, what are you showing me first?" Ember swerved at him slightly.

"First," Vathek said in a monotone "We will breeze over the perimeter, and gradually work towards the more important landmarks, if you must know." She wasn't even guessing about this! The material she knew of at this age was something he would've already covered younger than her.

"Well…" Ember hummed, and Vathek knew that this was going to be a long day.

TBC

Well there you have it. My relax fiction.  
I AM working on Two Foxes, it's just been depressing. Don't worry no-one dies, it's just….yeah.

**Like it?  
Hate it?**

(I will make more of this when I feel the need to for my happiness' sake)


End file.
